Lillian Harris
Lillian Harris is Lizzie and Marisa's mother. Personality Lillian is the spitting image of her daughter Lizzie. She shares no traits with her other daughter Marisa. Lillian has a strong sense of moral justice and puts the needs of her friends and her kingdom before her own. She's fond of the idea of peace and harmony but not at the expense of others. She knows it's impossible but the impossible won't stop her. Book Three Lillian appeared to Marisa and Lillian through and illusion caused by Calista. She gave her daughters the gift of her magic known as Lillian's Power Of Love The Great War During the times before the war, Lillian was a traveling orphan who slept in slums and was lucky to have a kind soul make her rest the night. She would then promptly steal anything she could get her hands on. One night she boarded at Calista's house, with stern disapproval by her parents, Calista hid Lillian in her family barn and fed her night after night. Lillian never knew such compassion existed and was eternally grateful to her. When the war sparked, Calista's parents were killed leaving her orphaned too. Lillian then saw the chance to take Calista in as the sister she never had. As the grew older, their friendship and strong bond grew with them. Lillian's sense of morality and justice sparked when she witnessed hundreds of thousands of people dying on the battlefield just for a couple acres of land. She preached her gospel of peace and love everywhere she went. At the climax of the war, Lilian set out to create a place where people of both sides and ways of life could live together in harmony. This place would later be called Westerrose. Months passed and the war was still raging. Cinderella's flame has gone out, Alucard and Seraph were exhausted and Calista with full control of her power refused to fight. Lillian went down on her knees and begged and pleaded for Calista to do whatever she could to end the war. After almost destroying the world, Lillian was forced to seal Calista underground in fear of her power and the effect it could have on the world. Lillian regrets sealing her first and best friend for something so irrational, but it had to be done. For days on end and Lillian went through several mental breakdowns about Calista and Seraph's death. Years passed and Lizzie and Marisa were born. Lillian loved both her daughters and so did Micheal who was later slain by Alucard. Lillian had nurtured and cared for Lizzie because unlike Marisa, she never slaughtered forest animals. After studying Calista's magic and mastering it, she left home to give a speech at her official inauguration where she was stabbed in the heart by a Corrupted Alucard. When Calista broke free, she created an illusion on Lizzie and Marisa about what life would've been like if Lillian had lived. Lillian's power of love then broke through the illusion making her able to speak to her daughters for the first time in a long time. She gave them both items. Her staff to Marisa and Cloak to Lizzie. The items have immense amounts of power and were almost enough to take Calista down during her rampage. Afterwards she left never to see them again. Lillian's Power Of Love was almost overwhelmed by Calista but she then surrendered. Lillian Harris was the first and quite arguably the best queen of Westerrose. Appearance Lillian is depicted with purple eyes and long blonde hair. She carries a pink lace parasol and a paper fan. She wears a deep purple dress, a pale pink mob cap with a thin red ribbon, and smaller ribbons tied liberally on her accessories and the tips of her hair. Abilities Being passive and gentle, Lillian only has the ability to create portal that break the laws of time and space. She can use this to transport items to her if she's too lazy to walk all the way over there and get it. Can create only 3 at a time. Quotes Seeing people change isn't what hurts. What hurts is remembering what they used to be To Calista: * A saint cannot possess purity from impurity. * Your methods of peace will only lead to the death of others. When will you open your eyes? *''In the name of peace I vow to cleanse the world of all evil and to create a society where everyone can get along!'' * Calista I swear that if it comes to it, i'll lay my life down for you. And for a better future. If that's the case, will you carry on my will? To Lizzie & Marisa: * You two were the pride and joy of my life. Seeing you now all grown up, safe and healthy brings joy to my heart. To Lizzie: * Now that you're older, we can talk about important things. Like boys. * Well at least you look like me To Marisa: * I never hated you. You just did things that a normal girl wouldn't do at all. And i was scared of what you might become, and I had a right to be. You turned into a-... You've changed, Marisa. Trivia * Lillian, like her daughter Lizzie, has no cooking skills. * Calista taught Lillian how to use portal magic, she abuses it by stealing things. * Lillian is Smart, strong and positive she knows that no matter how many times she falls, it only matters how many times she gets up!! Lillian is energetic, sweet and very Loyal, Men are drawn to her laughter and positive outlook and her amazing energy out of all of the women in the world the Lillian has the most energy!! *Lillian's favorite word is peace *In the game, Lillian uses her umbrella and fan as her primary weapons. *Without Calista's supervision, Lillian created a familliar by the name of Neko-Lillian. But she's actually a fox. Category:Characters